


Chance

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Dean Winchester are the Same Age, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Freshman Sammy, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No major character deaths, Pain, Prom, Promposal, Secret Relationship, Shooting, The Author Regrets Everything, im sorry, massive trigger warning, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: It was supposed to be a perfectly average day, with the same boring routine of school. All Dean wanted, was to ask his boyfriend to prom. Now they were crouched in the janitors closet afraid to move, afraid to breathe. Cannot stress this enough, TRIGGER WARNING Destiel!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU! yeah! The person who doesn't read author's notes! READ THIS
> 
> A random thing I found that dated back to when I was sick and probably had a fever. Extremely dark and sensitive matter to today's society, but that's why I feel it is important to post this. It does deal with school shootings, a topic that unfortunately is on the news a lot in the United States. At my own school, we have had threats of a shooting and have had officers scanning the building for several days after the threat. This makes me absolutely sick, but it is in our hands to change this. This is why I wrote this (that and I needed some destiel that wasn't in the show's universe.) If this isn't your type of story or don't want to hear me get slightly political (but I also don't really get political unless you really read into it) then move on, but if you just want some really cute destiel and some angst then please read and comment! Don't worry its not all sad, the beginning is super fluffy and adorable. 
> 
> If this angers anyone please let me know with a reason and I will revise as necessary, but there are lots of stories out there dealing with this topic, and stories are the best way to spread awareness, but I do understand where you come from.
> 
> No major character deaths. Big destiel (do you expect anything else at this point?)

It started out like one of those days where you couldn't help but feel okay with life. You know, the ones where the lawns were all finally a neon green, but the trees were still bare and gardens were only beginning to sprout little stems of flowers from the ground. The early April mornings where the birds chirped to no end and squirming worms on the roads rolling in last night's rain would dry out in the later afternoon sun. After such a rough winter, these were the days everyone looked forward to. Where everyone was a little less grumpy about going to school if it meant a little sunshine. Today was that exact day... until it wasn't.

I stood on the front porch of my bright blue house watching the freshmen chase each other to the bus stop, waiting for the low hum of the Impala to roll into the driveway. I was always early, long before my ride arrived. I was always sitting on the porch swing, with its peeling white paint, taking in the morning breezes and the birds that hopped through the grass. It was nice, being out in nature, just watching every little bug and bird and rabbit as they did what every creature on the planet did; survive. Soon enough the sleek black exterior of the Impala pulled up, two boys in its front seat, causing me to grin. The smaller of the two, Sam, rolled down the window to wave.

"Come on Cas!" I snatched my bag heavy with the stupid AP World textbook Ms. Kline forced us to carry and happily climbed into the back seat, replying with a cheerful hello to Sam. He always rode shotgun. No exceptions.

"Hey you." A lopsided grin caught my gaze and I leaned over the front seat pecking those full lips swiftly.

"Hello Dean." His arm was slung over the edge of the seat as he sent me that flash in his bolting green eyes that didn't want that kiss to end. He gazed at me for a second longer, allowing a succinct silence to pass, even with Led Zeppelin playing softly through the radio speakers. My eyes narrowed, catching his defined thinking expression as he bit down on his lip. What he was thinking about, I couldn't piece together, but he seemed nervous. I tilted my head in confusion, and with that, he snapped out of his trance, winked and whipped around.

"Get a room." Sam grumbled, earning himself a playful smack behind his head from Dean's hand. Sam scowled but he knew it was all in good fun.

"Alright. Off to school. Got a trig test today and I'm going to fail!" Dean declared, stepping on the gas and taking the usual route to school. Another usual day.

"You're not going to fail. If anything, you're one of the best in there." I rolled my eyes but Dean only mumbled to himself. It was his stupid self-loathing talk. He always did that to himself, no matter how hard I tried to tell him that he meant the world.

...

First period was always the best. Dean and I had to travel to the far side of the building to reach the choral room, but every second was worth it. He’d sing AC/DC as we walked down the hall sharing earbuds. He’d high-five the soccer team as we passed and wink at Lisa who always giggled in response. And when the halls got too crowded, he’d grab my sleeve and weave us through the sea of students until we landed in the choral room.

Dean was the leading tenor who belted out the lyrics with that type of voice that caught everyone's attention. It was just mesmerizing. He didn't puff out in pride though, even if he was the teachers favorite. I wasn't the teacher's favorite, I was merely background noise with my job as a bass two, but I was happy to sing my part and listen to Dean. And lucky enough for me, I sat right on the edge of the tenor section and so did Dean, making it so much easier to hide my voice behind his. Kevin sat below us and Raphael behind us, who was always trying to throw Dean's rhythm and harmony off. There was another kid in the row behind him, but I didn't pay much attention, he never sang much anyway. Other boys were scattered about the section, and around us were the girls, all of our friends. Meg would grin at me whenever Dean whispered something to me, suspecting something was up. She may have hated Dean, but she was my best friend and loved my "drama." As if I ever really had any drama. 

"Outstanding Dean! Round of applause please!" Everyone clapped, and a few of the boys whooped, but Dean blushed slightly and simply sat down. There was a grumble from behind, which I suspected was Raphael. Dean elbowed me in the ribs and sent me a smile.

"Dean, that was the best one yet." I whispered, but he just shook his head.

"No, I missed my entrance by half a beat." I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. We had been singing Icarus by Bastille, a favorite of mine, and while Dean didn't admit, -because it was post 1979- he loved the song just as much, and I would even catch him humming it on our long drives out to Dodge City for rodeo's every now and again. Something about the lyrics was captivating to me. It reminded me-

Here I was getting stuck in my head... again… I always had a nasty habit of doing it.

...

School had this rhythm that always bothered me. I loved organization and schedules, but I needed a little bit of excitement. Perhaps the power could go out, and we'd all have to go home. Yeah, fat chance. Still though, it would have been nice.

I slammed my locker shut, ready for my trigonometry test with Dean, and while he declared that he'd "fail," I knew we'd both ace it. Mr. Shurly always gave us half the answers. I sauntered down the hall, when a bouncy redhead slammed against my right side, and devilish faced blond slammed against my left.

"What's up baby bro?" Gabe snickered as Charlie linked arms with me and sent Gabe a glare. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Guess what we heard!?" Charlie squealed. I mumbled a what, half ignoring the rumors Gabe loved to hear and loved to spread. "Okay Okay, don't freak but... We heard that Dean's going to ask you to prom!" I faltered and dropped my binders all over the ground. To prom?

"H-how- what?" Charlie nodded enthusiastically as she picked the mess of pages. Gabe grinned and nodded along with her.

"I mean I always knew you two were head over heels for each other, hell, the entire school knows. We always thought the two of you were too stubborn and too scared to actually act!" I nodded and tried not to smirk. Dean and I had been dating for three months and just now they were thinking something was about to go down? I almost laughed. Dean and I agreed to keep our relationship a secret, it was just easier. Plus, we wouldn't have the damn drama of it all. Sam of course knew, but only because he walked in on us mid kiss. Of course he couldn't have knocked.

"Well! You gonna say, yes?" I stammered, but I knew the answer. I would of course say yes, that is, if he actually asked me. Again, rumors spread like wildfire.

"That is if he actually asks me." I responded. I shook off their giggles and changed the subject. "You got anymore drama for me while you're here?" Gabe's face lit up in response.

"Well yeah, I mean have you met me? So, I heard from Michael that Luci got suspended again, this time for setting a stink bomb off in Latin. Anna left the cheerleading team. There's a rumor that this one kid got arrested for threatening to stab... or maybe it was shoot, no, no I think stab another kid, but that's so untrue, even I know that. Umm... oh! And Charlie heard from Benny, who heard from Kevin who said he saw Mr. Metatron kissing another student, but I don't think that's true either. Who would kiss that?" Gabe cringed and Charlie laughed. I rolled my eyes again ignoring my brother's flirty grins at the passing cheerleaders.

"Are you done?"

"Never bro." I chuckled and bid a quick goodbye as I ducked into math. Dean was already there sitting at the desk behind mine tongue sticking out of his mouth as he doodled on his notebook, waiting for class to start.

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked leaning over his shoulder. I wanted to kiss him and his freckled cheeks but held back the urge. He stopped his pencil’s movement, but didn't turn around.

"An angel wing." He started up again, drawing intricate feathers. I smiled and tossed my bag down as Mr. Shurly stumbled in. Tests were handed out quickly and just as quickly, I finished. My mind couldn't help but wander. Was Dean really going to ask me to prom? He didn't even like those things... I wasn't even that kind of person. We'd rather spend the night at the drive in, watching old Wild West movies on the Impala's hood throwing popcorn at each other and sharing cheap hamburgers that were the best things I've ever had. But everyone should get the chance to go to prom, right? My stomach felt giddy all of a sudden and it took everything I had not to blush bright red. I glanced over my shoulder to see Dean working vigorously on the last problem, eraser shavings coated on the desk and stray pencil marks that told me he was having a hard time. I glanced at the teacher who was busy on his phone. Even if he wouldn't admit it, I knew he was writing fanfiction. I turned around and pointed at Dean's work.

"You forgot to add the five. Then you can factor. Otherwise, you are correct." I gave him a soft smile which he returned with a nod and a wink before scribbling furiously on his paper. The clock ticked, Dean handed his paper in, and like a snap of my fingers it felt like, the bell rang.

The kids started pushing each other out the door, Dean and I chatting on our way out. "I'll see you at lunch then?" I nodded and elbowed him in the ribs as someone pushed passed.

"Under the willow tree at 11:50 exactly." Dean smiled and glanced at my lips, his emerald eyes glowing. He sauntered off in the opposite direction, Sam rushing up to greet him. I waved a quick hello to Sam and watched as they walked away together. Always the two of them, and while Dean was still taller, little freshman Sammy was proving not to be so little anymore. They were long out of my sight by the time I headed to the next class of the day, mythology. It was my favorite and while Dean teased me for it, I excelled in it. I paused at the hall corner -far on the other side of the building from where math was- in the traffic jam that made me groan. I said hello to Kevin, but both of our attentions were on the flashing lights. Then, the power went out.

What were the chances? Kids gasped and looked around with excitement in the pitch darkness. Not even the emergency lights had come on. The only light was from the few sun windows that were scattered in the hallway ceiling. Some of the boys chanted "No School," giggling and trying to start a riot of students. Nothing but an eerie wave of confused and hushed whispers ran through the crowds. I held my binder close to my chest and peered around the students. The announcements would come on any second, telling everyone to proceed as usual. The teachers would emerge from their room and move the traffic once again. Friends chatted and pointed to the light fixtures as if that would get them to turn on. Nobody moved and then they all went silent in a brief moment so still, it felt as if the whole world went numb.

Then came the screams.

**Dean's P.O.V**

"Dean come on! Pleeeeease?" Sam begged me for the hundredth time to take him to the roadhouse after school just so he could sit and stare at his crush, Eileen for an hour while he pretended to be studying. God no, I had better things to do. Like figure out what the hell I'm going to about prom. I'm going to ask him, just how? I know we'd both rather do something else. Like driving to Bear Creek so I could fish and he'd search for salamanders, frogs, birds, really anything living. He was fascinated with animals, all living things. And to me it was pretty cute when he'd come back, his trench coat soaked with mud, but a snake in his hands, his vibrant blue eyes staring at it with the most beautiful curiosity I've ever seen.

"Dude, no. I've got stuff to do." Sam pouted, but a knowing smirk played on his lips.

"Like make out with 'Cas.'" He said mockingly. I responded by smacking him behind his head a little harder than my usual playful hits. "Ow. Dude, I'm joking." Sam rolled his eyes at me, glancing at Eileen who gave him a small smile as she passed by. Sam signed "How are you" which she responded with a deep blush, and signed back with a smile. Sam could have melted on the spot.

"Looks like you're in love." I joked, but he punched me in the shoulder. He opened his mouth to bicker back, but we were engulfed in darkness. Students gasped and erupted into hushed whispers about the power. I smiled. Maybe Cas and I could get out early, drive up the creek and fish for an hour or two. Then, I'd ask him to prom. That was a good idea. I'd even be okay with letting Sam bring Eileen along, just as long as they didn’t bother Cas and I as we would lay on the big boulder in the center of the rushing creek, basking in the sun. That's where we would have the best conversations. Sometimes we joked, or I ranted about a movie, but most of the time Cas talked about the most philosophical topics, and I'd doze to the comfort of his voice, at some point his fingers interlacing with mine as we laid there. Those were, without a doubt, the best moments. The moments I lived for.

"Dean? What's-" BANG BANG BANG! Shrieks came from the far off distance, but I knew what it was. The crowd exploded into a frenzy and started stampeding from the sounds, but who knew where it was coming from with the echoes in the hall, they all flooded in different directions, many abandoning their bags, leaving others to trip and stumble and scream out at the shock of everything. My breath caught in my throat and I felt frozen, trapped among the rapid of students, holding Sammy close so he wouldn't be trampled too. I knew I wasn't thinking, but I reacted quickly, pulling Sam into my chest, hunching over to shield him from the waterfall of students and another bang that made our eardrums vibrate angrily. I dropped my binder to the ground and shoved Sam out of the traffic of sprinting students, and into the girls bathroom, which was significantly closer. Classroom doors were slamming shut, and people screamed in horror as more shots rang out. Sam was a gasping mess in the darkness of the girls bathroom but I could still hear our heartbeats over the echoing gun. I pressed myself roughly against the door and didn't let go with my trembling hands. I was being selfish, I realized as I kept the door shut, closed off to the others trying to survive. Oh god. I looked back at Sammy, wide eyed and exhausted.

"Dean? Sam?" A timid voice came from the handicap bathroom stall. It clicked open and revealed Charlie. "Quick in here!" I pushed Sam in, and locked the door behind us, Charlie huddling over on the other side of the toilet. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her chest heaved but she was so afraid to breathe. We all were.

BANG

Silence. Was it over? Did the police come already? No, it wasn't possible. "What's happening?" Charlie's voice quivered, as Sam clung to her looking like a toddler lost in a grocery store. Charlie hugged him back, crouching down by the toilet making them both as small as possible. It made my stomach drop to the floor.

"I-I don't know..." I crouched next to them and exhaled through my nose. Sam was okay. Sam was okay right now. I had to focus on that to keep from panicking.

"You okay?" My voice quivered as I spoke, and it seemed that it got worse the more I tried to steady it.

"No." She whispered back, wiping the tears from her eyes and moving her hand right back down to wrap herself around Sam, who held her hand. There was no need to act cool or to be a typical teenage boy who felt invincible, right now, there was nothing to feel but fear. And fear didn't dwell by itself. No, it liked to fester and spread like a virus and from that sparked the vulnerability that nobody seemed to judge, not in moments like this. Sam was safe, Sam was safe. It was a constantly running sentence that kept me from bursting at the seams. I blinked, shuddering in the silence. That might have been worse than the actual sound of bullets ripping through the air. No one knew what would happen next, nobody could predict these sorts of things. So I made myself as small as possible, and wrapped Charlie and Sam in my arms. I have them. I have my family. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. 

Charlie, out of nervous habit began to braid Sam's hair, her hands shaking so badly that she could barely pull the strands together. Sam sunk further into the wall, hoping he could disappear into the tile, focusing on the messy braid Charlie had woven. I looked at him and sucked in the hot stale air. It's okay. I gripped his sleeve tighter, making sure he was real. That this was real. I have my family. I have my family, my best friend. It's okay. My eyes suddenly widened in the empty darkness.

Cas.

"No, no, no, no." Sam cocked his head, the tears in his eyes evident. "Cas. I have to find him!" I bounced up and put my hand on the lock, but Sam's hand stopped me. He bit his lip at the sudden sound he made as his hand hit the door handle, slamming the stall against the lock holding it in place.

"Dean no. Please, what if?... I can't. W-we have to stay." I tried to smile, but couldn't find the energy. I couldn't even stifle my deep frown and nervous creases in my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him in a brief hug and ruffled his overgrown hair.

"I have to. I need to know he's okay... I'll be okay. I'll be careful. B-but, you have to promise me. Stay here." Sam nodded into my chest a tear running down his cheek. I leaned over Charlie and kissed the top of her head. No way was I going to not say goodbye to my best friend. Not goodbye. But just to be sure, I kissed her fiery red hair three more times, Charlie squeezing my hand in response. I sighed nervously and unlocked the bathroom stall door. "You open this door, for no one. You hear me? If I knock twice, pause, then three times, it's me… okay?" Charlie gave me a slight nod and locked the stall behind me as I walked to the door and rested my hand on the handle.

BANG BANG. I flinched, tears threatening to spill, but I sucked them back and cracked open the door. I peered into the dark hallway but saw no one. I hurried down the hall towards Cas's mythology class. I didn't dare close my eyes as I scanned every which direction for the monster, only I found something worse.

Bodies. Sprawled out on the ground, empty eyes staring at a cruel world taken from them too soon. I vaguely checked their faces, and while it was no one I knew, I felt as if I might puke. I glanced at the ground maybe twenty feet in front of me to see blood marks against the tile, smudges that led to the janitor's closet and soft red prints.. I gulped and neared it. BANG. I ducked but it wasn't in this hallway. I hoped to sigh a sigh of relief but it never came. I could almost picture what happened. The monster had come down this corner, shot up the hallway and someone struggled their way to save themselves… except there was no body. I squinted and cautiously approached the door, sucking in my gut trying to be prepared for the impossible that could be beyond that door. I slowly wiggled the knob on the stuck door, but with some strained effort, it finally opened. A broom came crashing down to the floor and the most heartbreaking whimper came below me.

"Cas!" I whisper screamed, glancing out into the open before closing the door behind me in the squished little hiding place.

"Dean?" His voice was broken as I gathered him up in my arms and squeezed him so tightly I was afraid he couldn't breathe. He wrapped his arms around me and held back a pained sob.

"Hey you." I spoke softly. I crouched down, finding it hard to fully sit with Cas's legs spread out. He whimpered in pain again. I tilted my head in confusion and watched his red eyes as they refused to look down except for quick glances of raw terror, making my heart drop to my stomach. "Cas?" I gasped at the blood pooling on his jeans, dark, sticky, and hot. "Oh my god." A panicked breath escaped and my hand began to shake again.

"Shh." He pressed his finger to my lips, like he so often did when I talked in the middle of a movie he had never seen and he wanted me to shut up. He often did that when I rambled at the wild west movies at the drive in, but it always ended in us kissing on the hood of the Impala. That little gesture always made me smile, but here I could feel a burning sense of rage pulse through me. "It's okay. I'm okay." A tear slid down his cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. I placed a quick kiss on his tensed forehead in the most disgusting sense of relief. A leg injury was better than what others had endured.

BANG BANG BANG BANG! Another shuddering scream before the sound of a soul leaving the body. Another soul we wouldn't get back. Footsteps marched down the hallway. Closer and closer and closer.

Cas let out a tiny squeak and I shoved a hand over his mouth and the other hand over my own. Outside I could see the dark shadow of a pair of shoes, stopped in front of the door. Waiting. I didn't breath, didn't move and neither did Cas. His whole body shook underneath my hand and a tear escaped and ran down his cheek and into my palm. The feet didn't move. Cas glanced at my eyes, then towards the shadow, his lip quivering under my hand. I didn't realize it, but silent tears were pouring down my own face.

But then the unthinkable happened. The shadow moved, then just like that, light squeezed underneath the door again. I finally exhaled, and pulled my hand back from Cas's mouth. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine, his whole body shaking, our tears mixing as they dropped to the floor. I glanced at the underneath of the door but no shadow was there, only the ghost of one, among the ghosts wandering the hallways, calling out. My hands shook so bad I could barely hold Cas close to me. My overprotective mode kicked in, but I could sense the same feeling radiating off Cas as he surveyed every inch of me, checking for any injury that I could be hiding. I shook my head to reassure him that I was okay, but in such a state of shock, he didn't believe me, biting his lip so hard it bled. He cradled my neck and tucked me in between his legs the best he could without letting out a shrill cry in pain.

BANG BANG

A voice came from the other side, not long after the last round of shots. Words were muffled and indecipherable under people's cries out in pain and despair as doors swung open and people evacuated. Maybe this was some trick. Cas looked at me, his glassy gaze telling me not to move a muscle. I nodded, leaning forward and pressing our foreheads together again. I exhaled and inhaled again, taking in Cas's scent of honey.

There was a sudden bang. One that was very different from the gunshots. It only took us a fraction of a second to realize someone was trying to open the door. The broom blocked the handle from pulling down on the handle at the right angle keeping it jammed shut. Heavy footprints were on the other side, banging on the door. Cas gasped, grasping me and pulling me closer if that was possible. He rocked gently back and forth, his hands holding my face. Another heavy blow to the door and I cursed. I pushed back his hair breathing in and out. In and out. Another blow.

"I love you."

"No, no, no Cas. No, Cas don't." A loud thud came from across the door, words spewing from someone on the other side, but our ears were clogged from the piercing shots enough to make sounds distorted.

"Will you go to prom with me?" My voice broke and the tears could no longer be held back as they poured down my face, Cas eagerly nodding as he cupped my head and closed his eyes. We were really going to die. The monster had found us and we were going to die. I broadened my shoulders the best I could to shield the majority of Cas from the bullets. I silently told Sammy that I loved him.

The door tore open.

"We have two! Are you boys alright?... We need medics here!"

I don't remember the next few minutes clearly. I know the officer tried to pry me away from Cas which simply didn't work until first responders showed up with the stretcher and I was 100% sure that he would be okay. They pulled him onto the stretcher, as I held a death grip on his hand. In the light I could see his exhausted expression and his red eyes as he gazed up at me, letting the pain spill over as his adrenaline faded and with that set in the shock waves of pain in his leg. I whispered his name as they wheeled him away, and he responded with the slightest nod, before closing his eyes and letting a tear slip down his cheek. Tears were beginning to dry on my face, but they still stung my eyes. Then my brain went into a whole new panic mode.

"Sammy!"

"Whoa, whoa." The officer grabbed me by the waist, holding me back. "No I have to get to him! Get off!" I stomped on his foot. I knew I shouldn't have. He was just as distressed as I was, and he was only trying to protect me, but the shooter had ran off in the direction of the bathrooms where I hid my little brother and best friend. So I bolted down the hall at full speed, passing white sheets that remorsed the fallen and stormed the bathrooms.

They were empty.

I stopped only for a second to hurl into the toilet.

Then I bolted out of the building in chaos. People were screaming and crying. Hugging and kissing, talking and struggling to stand. People held ice packs and gauze pads as officers and first responders littered the area. I scanned the crowd for a lanky freshman boy with messy brown hair. I saw so much pain, so much darkness, but I caught sight of Cas's brother, Gabe screaming and shoving people out of the way as he searched for his little brother and sister. I called out to him and said Cas was alright. He looked relieved for a second, before tearing through the crowd in search for Anna. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I still scanned the crowd to see if I could spot anyone I knew, saw a handful of people, but I noted in particular, that I didn't see Raphael, who would never get that choral solo. I didn't see the captain of the soccer team, who would never score another goal. I couldn't see Bal, a friend of mine from Chemistry who would never be able to screw up our chem labs again. I caught sight of bright red hair, and knowing it was Charlie I breathed my own sigh of relief. I raised my hand, trying to contact her but a pair of arms suddenly collided into me at full force.

"Dean!" I whipped around, fear and adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

"Sammy!" I hugged him as tight as I could, even when he complained that he couldn’t breathe. I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Don't scare me like that, Dean!” Have you seen Eileen?” I asked quickly, scanning the crowd for others that I knew. Sam’s face became ghostly pale and his hands started shaking “Dean, I’m not sure if she could hear the shots. What if… What if-”

“Sam!” The voice came from deep within the sea of people, but there was Eileen, running into Sam’s arms, tears pouring down her face as Sam held her tight.

_“I was so worried.”_ Sam signed. She smiled softly and signed something back, making Sam blush a little, but he hugged her again, not giving up his friend in a time like this. I grabbed both of them in a hug of which was little comfort. He looked at me, his expression changing with his realization.

“Where's Cas, is he okay?" I nodded and finally let go. Sam handed me his phone, showing the text messages he had sent to mom and dad, shakily explaining how they were almost here, before asking about Cas again.

"Alive." I breathe out. "He’s alive."

What was I supposed to say? He was fine? Nobody was fine. Our childhoods had been ruined within a fraction of a second. Our friends were slaughtered, our school was stained and our heads would never be the same. We'd be jumpy, scared stiff to return to school, overly cautious with each person we met. Our lives would never be the same and all because of one person. I clenched my fists and scowled. Look what they did. Not just the boy with the gun, who had struggled so much he felt he had to come to this, but everyone who sat and let this happen. They watched my little brother almost lose his life. Watched me struggle to keep my loved ones alive. Watched me struggle as I almost kissed the love of my life goodbye.

And I was the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm writing another destiel multi-chapter coming soon! And I'm working on the Elevator if you follow that story, so more to come soon! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
